Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Kairi version)
(Once back at the castle, the group armed themselves, hurried inside, and then hid themselves) Tombo: (Whispering) So, how do we get Maleficent out? (They thought it over, and then Pinocchio suggested an idea) Pinocchio: (Whispering) I say we make a ruckus. We’ll let any of these guards catch us and we’ll make noise while we fight. Ace: (Whispering) But how do we get the guards to catch us? (They suddenly noticed Diablo flying above, and Pinocchio got it) Pinocchio: (Whispering) We’ll get Diablo to warn them. Jiminy: (Whispering in agreement) Just like a sentry! (Coming out of hiding, the group whistled loudly to Diablo, getting his attention. He noticed and flew off, squawking for the guards) Snake: Now we gotsssss them! (They prepare themselves. Then Diablo flew down, leading the Inca Guards, the goons, the Wolfos, the Aquatic Goblins, and the Winged Goblins to the group. But thankfully, unlike last time with the Winged Goblins, they kicked their butts along with the other enemies. Once the Inca Guards, goons, and monsters are defeated, the group ran out into the courtyard and started to make loud noise, hoping to attract Maleficent’s attention. Fawful flew off calling out for her towards her chamber) Fawful: Lady Cackletta! The finkrats are gonna kill you! (Daffy noticed) Daffy: Oh no, you don't! (He throws a rock laying nearby at Fawful, hitting him. As he fell, Elise quickly petrified him into stone and upon crashing onto the ground, he shattered into pieces, dead) Ace: Now that’s killing a bird with one stone. (Then Maleficent came out of her chambers) Maleficent: Silence! What is going on?! (She suddenly noticed Satsuki’s group noticing her and the group ran to lure her out of the castle by calling out to her) Satsuki: Hey! Come and get us! Ace: Unless if you’re too chicken! (Angered, Maleficent flew down on her wand to the courtyard and suddenly saw to her horror, Diablo’s broken petrified dead body. Then she got furious and zipped out of the castle and into the Haunted Forest and landed in front of Satsuki’s group surrounded by green and purple flames, as they prepared to fight) Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me, O pretties! And all the powers of HELL!!!! (She then exploded into flames and emerged as a giant black dragon with matching horns, burning yellow eyes, a yellow mouth and lizard-like tongue from inside, and a purple underbelly. Satsuki’s group looked on in shock) Tiger: Th-th-that’s a big dragon! (But then he got determined) Tiger: But dragon or not, we’ll get her! Satsuki’s group: Right! Kiki: Satsuki, get on! I’ll give you a spell when you throw the sword! (Satsuki nods and charged ahead riding with Kiki on her broomstick, her Elemental Sword ready, when Maleficent blasted fire at them, but thanks to Kiki’s barrier, they were knocked back by the flames without getting burned. They got determined and charged again, but Maleficent blasted another fire blast at them, this time, knocking them off Kiki’s broomstick and causing it to burn. Maleficent then snapped her jaws at the two girls, but they bravely dodged. Just when Maleficent lunged her head at them to try to bite them again, Kiki temporary stunned her with a force hold and Satsuki swung the Elemental Sword onto Maleficent’s beak and kicked her, making her give a savage beastly growl. The dragon-turned evil witch then snapped her jaws at them again, but Satsuki and Kiki dodged again. Then in a fury, Maleficent fired another fire blast at them, but they and the group dodged. Seeing a clifftop, Kiki called out to Satsuki as she and the group climbed up there) Kiki: Satsuki, this way! (Satsuki joined them and backed Maleficent off temporally with her kicks until she reached the top with her friends. Maleficent then flew up there and began to crawl towards Satsuki and Kiki towards the edge. Maleficent swiped at them, but Kiki blocked the attack and knocked her down, stunning her and exposing her chest, where her heart is located. Seeing the chance, Satsuki and Kiki nods) Satsuki: Water! (The Elemental Sword turned to the water side and Kiki then shouted the incantation) Kiki: Oh, Elemental Sword, fly swift and sure! Let evil die and good endure! (The Elemental Sword glowed and Satsuki threw it blade point at Maleficent’s heart just as the dragon-formed evil witch recovered and got up, and thankfully, the blade struck her heart. As Maleficent screeched in pain, some blood spilled from her chest where she was stabbed and made one last lunge at Satsuki’s group, But they ran out of the way and the clifftop collapsed, taking Maleficent with as she melted into black slime and disappeared into the flames which then died down. Recovering, the group looked down and saw the puddled remains of Maleficent with the Elemental Sword’s blade sticking in the ground and her wand laying beside the puddle. The group sighed in relief and went to the puddle. Satsuki then grabbed the Elemental Sword back, cleaned it on some bushes, and sheathed it. Elsewhere, Hunter J finally woke up slowly and noticed Satsuki’s group standing over Maleficent’s remains. She growls in anger upon seeing her partner dead and reactivated her hoverboard. The group was about to pick up the wand when they heard Hunter J screaming as she charged at them. Before they reacted, Hunter J snatched Kiki and flew her back up to the tower, despite Kiki trying to fight back. Satsuki’s group saw the wand and then the tower and then Kanta grabbed the wand and they hurried to the tower. Once at the elevator, the group was about to climb on the elevator wires after entering the elevator when the elevator activated. They go up and upon entering the window, they looked around cautiously) Satsuki: (Whispering) Kiki? (Suddenly, they see Kiki, bound and gagged, trying to warn them about something. Before they reacted, Hunter J lunged out and stabbed Tombo in his stomach) Satsuki’s group: Tombo! (He collapsed on the floor, clutching his wound. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta kneeled down quickly to check on him) Hunter J: (Sarcastically) Now, look what you did. (She got serious with an evil smirk) Hunter J: Oh, don’t worry. You can stay here and tie up loose ends by watching him die! (She threw enchanted ropes at the group and before they reacted, everyone, except Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, Jiji, and Tombo, were bound by them. Then the ropes that tried to tie up Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta suddenly dropped onto the floor, much to Hunter J’s shock) Hunter J: Impossible! (She hurried over to Kiki and grabbed her, but Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta charged and lunged at her, with Satsuki fighting with Hunter J over the knife) Hunter J: Get off! Stop fighting me! Satsuki: Never! (But Satsuki snatched the knife back, cuts Kiki free, and points the blade at Hunter J, much to her horror, as Kiki removed her gag) Kiki: How dare you do that to Tombo and our friends?! Kanta: Release them! Hunter J: No way! Satsuki: Wrong answer! (She goes to stab her when Hunter J knocked the knife aside, only for it to fall out the window. They looked on in shock and then Hunter J smirked evilly) Hunter J: (Sneeringly) Now what? Satsuki: I have the Elemental Sword! (She pulls it out and aims it at Hunter J, much to her horror) Hunter J: (Terrified) Wh-What are you gonna do, kill me?! Satsuki: (Angrily) Why should we spare you? (Kiki goes over to Tombo to heal him, but a barrier over the covered stab wound blocked her hands and amulet) Kiki: What did you do?! (Hunter J smirked evilly then) Hunter J: In case you did get rescued, I blocked the wound and only I can remove it. Satsuki: Then remove it! (She points the Elemental Sword at Hunter J, who now got nervous) Kiki: Let me heal him! Hunter J: Never! (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta backed away slowly to Kiki with Satsuki still pointing the Elemental Sword at Hunter J. Then turned to each other and secretly using her telepathy, Kiki came up with a plan, but it wasn’t heard. Then Satsuki puts the Elemental Sword down and sheathes it, much to the group’s confusion) Pinocchio: What are you doing? Kiki: You left us no choice. Hunter J: (Suspiciously) And what’s that? Kiki: Me, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki will go quietly with you. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta nods. Hunter J smirked evilly again) Hunter J: Now you’re seeing reason. Kiki: However, we’ll go on one condition. (Hunter J stopped smirking evilly and realized she wants to heal Tombo) Hunter J: So, if I let you heal him, you’ll come with me where you’ll never be found? Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki: Yes. (Hunter J glared darkly and then she grunts angrily. As soon as she got up, she removed the barrier from Tombo’s covered wound and then used the enchanted rope to tie him to a column in a seating position, much to his painful discomfort and to the concern of the group) Hunter J: So, you won’t follow us! (She turned to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki in anger) Hunter J: Hurry up and heal him so we can get out of here! (She steps back. Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki kneeled beside Tombo) Tombo: (Weakly) What were you thinking, guys? (Kiki goes to lean in as if to kiss him on the cheek when Hunter J spoke up) Hunter J: What are you doing? Kiki: Giving him a kiss. (Hunter J sighed in annoyance) Hunter J: Fine! Kiss him, heal him, and then let’s get out of here! (Then Kiki leaned in and appeared to give him a hidden kiss on the cheek for a long time. Tombo reacted calmly and smiled) Tombo: (Weakly) Okay. (Kiki leaned back. Then she took her amulet and held it over Tombo’s body. Then Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Tombo held the amulet with her together, much to Hunter J and the group’s silent confusion. Then, much to everyone’s shock, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Tombo, and even Kiki then threw the amulet hard to the floor and it hit the floor next to Tombo, shattering into pieces, for it turned out that was their plan, and the "kiss" Kiki gave Tombo was actually her whispering to him the plan. Hunter J got horrified) Hunter J: NO!!!! (Then, suddenly, the enchanted ropes tying the group and Tombo up magically untied, freeing them. As the group got out of the ropes in concern and confusion, Hunter J ran up to the broken amulet and held the pieces and saw to her horror, her body aging into an old woman, starting with her hands) Hunter J: What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!!! (Then she dropped the amulet pieces and started to panic as she stumbled towards the window. Satsuki and Kiki quickly pushed her out the window and she fell to the ground. As she lay weakened, Hunter J then saw a green light heading her way from the sky and screamed. As the group watched from the window, with Billy holding Tombo in his arms, the green light struck Hunter J and she lets out one last blood-curdling scream as her clothes covered her body, which then melted her skin off into green slime. Then the clothes disintegrated to reveal her skeletal corpse and then after it shook a bit, the corpse crumbled itself to dust and blew away by the wind. The group looked on in shock and surprise) Mei: What a way to die. (Tombo coughed, getting the group’s attention. After Billy laid him back by the same column again, Kiki went up to him as the group stood back) Kiki: Hang on, Tombo! (Then she started singing her healing incantation a little quickly as she placed her hands over Tombo’s wound) Kiki: (A little quickly) Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine (She stopped singing upon seeing her hands not glowing) Kiki: Why isn’t it working?! I just have to have the power in me! It just has to be! Tombo: (Weakly) Kiki…. Kiki: No, I have to keep trying! Tombo: (Weakly) Kiki! (Kiki quiets down finally as the group looked on in sadness and concern. Tombo then weakly placed his hand onto Kiki’s cheek as she held it gently) Tombo: (Weakly) It’s all right…. You were my most important dream ever…. And I thank you…. (Kiki started to tear up) Kiki: (Tearfully) I know! But…! (Tombo suddenly closed his eyes slowly and exhaled softly as he went limp) Kiki: Tombo! Tombo! (Then his hand fell to the floor, limp. Realizing he’s dead, the group got despaired as Kiki tearfully begged) Kiki: (Crying) No, no! Please! Don’t leave us! Don’t leave me! (She laid her head against Tombo’s chest above his stab wound, covered by his other hand, and cried) Kiki: (Crying) I love you…. (The group teared up, started crying softly and silently, and hung their heads in sadness. Although B.E.N. didn’t shed tears nor cry because he knew his tears would rust him solid, he just hung his head in sadness. Then Kiki started singing her healing incantation in tears) Kiki: (Crying) Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (She cries again as two teardrops plipped onto Tombo’s hand over the stab wound and then streamed down the hand onto the stab wound. All was silent, except for Kiki’s sobbing, then suddenly, a gold light emerged from Tombo’s stab wound, getting everyone’s attention and snapping them out of their grieving. Kiki was the last to noticed and then watched along with the group as the gold light twirled into the form of a golden sun-like flower and then entered Tombo’s stab wound, healing it. Tombo gasped softly with his eyes still closed, making Kiki and the group notice hopefully. Then Tombo slowly opened his eyes and smiled) Tombo: (Groggily) Hey, guys…. I guess…. My time’s not up, huh? (The group got happy) Kiki: Tombo! (She and Tombo hug happily. Then the group joined in and hugged as well. Later, upon arriving down from the tower on the elevator while Kiki flew out last on another broomstick, they noticed to their surprise the Inca Guards and Aipom standing there, waiting for them, but instead of angry looks, they were calmly surprised, making the group confused) Lead Inca Guard: Maleficent and Hunter J are dead. You killed them. Ace: Well, duh! Satsuki: We had to do it. (Suddenly, to the group’s surprise, the Inca Guards and even Aipom got happy) Lead Inca Guard: Hail to Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta! The Wicked Witches are dead! (The group then got happy) Inca Guards: Hail to Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta! The Wicked Witches are dead! Lead Inca Guard: How can we ever repay you? (Realizing, Satsuki named them) Satsuki: Two things. We wish to take Maleficent’s wand and we need the stolen DNA matcher back please. Lead Inca Guard: Okay. And the DNA matcher is in Hunter J’s closet in the tower. (Later, the lead Inca Guard, having revealed Hunter J’s closet, took the DNA matcher out, which was a thick green baton. He then hands it to Kiki) Kiki: Thank you. (The lead Inca Guard nods a “you’re welcome.” Satsuki and Kiki turned to the group in happiness) Satsuki: Now, we can go back to Emerald City…! Kiki: Reveal I’m the princess…! Satsuki and Kiki: Tell the Wizard, and get our dreams! (Everyone cheered. Later at Emerald City, Aurora and Phillip were seated on their thrones when Cranky comes in with a happy look, much to their confusion) Aurora and Phillip: What is it, Cranky? Cranky: Satsuki’s group did it! (Aurora and Phillip got surprised calmly. Later, they arrived in the courtyard and found Satsuki’s group standing there, with Aipom, the citizens, and the Inca Guards standing far back. Aurora and Phillip went up to Kiki, who is holding the DNA matcher) Aurora: Cranky informed us that you won. Phillip: And that you claim to be our daughter. (Kiki nods. She holds out the DNA matcher to them) Kiki: Let’s prove it to everyone. (Phillip gently accepted the DNA matcher and held it between Kiki and Aurora. Then Kiki and Aurora reached their hands out and used their magic to activate the DNA matcher, then the light glowed blue, much to Aurora and Phillip’s calm surprise and then calm happiness. Then they removed their hands and Phillip puts the DNA matcher down on a nearby table. The three then looked at each other calmly and happily. Then Phillip and Aurora made their announcement) Phillip: It is her! Aurora: She's home! (The crowd cheered. Kiki, Aurora, and Phillip then shed tears of happiness and hugged each other, for they are one family again, reunited at last after 13 long years. As the group watched with calm passionate smiles, Ace got teary-eyed, touched by this reunion that he wipes a tear away with a sniffle. The group and the still hugging Kiki noticed and playfully smiled) Kiki: I saw you, Ace. (Ace reacted calmly and tried to make an excuse) Ace: Oh, I wasn’t…! My eye watered from being itchy and…. (He sighed in defeat) Ace: (Flatly) Okay, I guess I’m not that tough completely. (Then, Aurora and Phillip reached out to the group to join in the hug. They shrug and join in as well. Later, the group were walking up to the gates leading to the Wizard’s chamber as everyone sang in rejoice) Lead Inca Guard: Hail, hail, the Witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is dead Hail, hail, the Witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Cast: Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is dead She’s gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out Ding-dong the merry-o Sing it high Sing it low Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead Ding-dong the Witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is dead Ha ha ha Ho ho ho And a couple of tra-la-las Ha ha ha Ho ho ho In the merry old land of Oz She’s gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out You’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Let him know the Wicked Witch is dead Hail, the wicked old witch is dead (Then with that, the group went through the open gates and entered the hallway to the Wizard’s chamber) Coming up: Satsuki’s group make a surprising discovery on who the real Wizard of Oz is while encountering him. Afterwards, will he give everyone, except Kiki, whose dream already came true, their dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies